Broken Heart
by AnimeFanLoverForever
Summary: "No matter what happens Iwill always love you with all my heart, no one will ever replace you...never..." those were the words she said before she broke my heart...before he came back...Now Im living in a world full of wars no peace... no love... only hatred... Only one question comes to my mind... Will I ever love again?
1. Chapter 1 - Does she love me?

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Broken Heart**

**Full Summary**

**"No matter what happens Iwill always love you with all my heart, no one will ever replace you...never..." those were the words she said before she broke my heart...before he came back...**

**Now Im living in a world full of wars no peace... no love... only hatred... Now I have become what I didnt want to be... a man with no heart... a man who doesnt know what love is anymore... **

**The same question always comes to my mind...**

**Will I ever love again?**

**Chapter 1 - Does she love me?**

**"I love you..." a girl, with short pink hair that goes down to her shoulders, whispered to her companion, who was laid down next to her on the soft green grass watching the stars as they twinkled in the dark starry night. (A/N - Man... I really dont know why I made her sound sooo corny...-_-)**

**He didnt reply he just laid there, his bright yellow spikey hair glistened as the full moon shone down.**

**"I know..." he said after some time, and sat up causing the girl to look at him, confusion written all over her face. "I know..." he trailed off once again, still looking at the sky. The girl sat up and laced his fingers into hers, hoping he would at least look at her like he used to do when they were alone like this, without care in the world, sitting on top of the 4th Hokage, he liked it there it was the stone face of his father and he liked to be closed to him as possible, Of course everyone knew who his father was now he was one of strongest ninja now and he could take care of himself, he was one of the strongest ANBU leader in konoha - while overlooking Konoha in its darkest hours. The scenery was beautiful, you could see everything, Hell! You could even see Tsunade secretly drinking sake from the hokage tower, knowing full well that she wasnt doing what a hokage should do. But today was different her companion never looked at her, not even once. She missed his goofy grin, his cerulean eyes, which was always full of love, kindess, and tenderness, which he only wore for her.**

**Only her. And no-one else.**

**"Naruto, what's wrong? You seemed to be spacing off lately... and Im really getting worrie-" she was cut off mid sentence when he suddenly looked at her, his eyes glistened under the striking moonlight, his spikey yellow hair swaying as the wind gushed.**

**She lightly blushed at his gaze.**

**"Its beautiful isnt it?" Naruto calmly stated, as he once again looked away from her, motioning for the pinkette to look to where he was looking. **

**The girl neednt to know what he was talking about, he wasnt talking about her, she felt a pang of sadness within her. He usually say this to her when they were like this but today was different. **

**It felt... haunting... it felt as though something was going to happen... something terrible... but she shoved them away without giving it a thought, all she cares right now is why he was acting like this...acting so distant.**

**He was like this lately, always changing the subject whenever his well being was brought up. She didnt like it. Not one bit. It was as if he was hiding something from her. And if he was, she was going to find out, one way or another.**

**"But," he started again, startling her and bringing her back to earth, she looked up at him and a blush crept up her cheeks. He was looking at her. Eyes filled with, love, kindess and tenderness, and a goofy grin was place back to its place. Just how she love it. She was the only one who holds his heart, the one and only. She was his. And he was hers. No-one else's. "Not as beautiful as you..." he muttered as he placed his callouse hands on her soft sensitive chin, as he closed the distance between them.**

**The pinkette closed her eyes and did the same thing. She could feel his rough dry lips on her smooth ones.**

**The kiss was slow, but it was warm and full of passion, full of love. They broke away a couple of minutes later, gasping for air, looking at each other other, blushing furiously.**

**"I love you...Sakura-chan... and I can never get enough of you..." Naruto said as he dived in for another tender kiss, then broke away a moment later.**

**"I love you too... Naruto-kun..." Sakura said as Naruto kissed her again and again. Usually all her bad thoughts would be forgotten as soon as her lover's lips were on hers. But not this time. She wont let it slip just like that. She knew something was wrong, and she was going to find out.**

**They kissed for a while until they decided to go home since it was getting pretty late and Naruto had volunteered to take her home to her apartment, she moved out from her parent's house as soon as she turned 18 and two weeks after her and Naruto became a couple, and since they started going out Naruto had been overprotective and would always walk her home - much to her protests and telling him that she could take care of herself and that she wasnt Tsunade's apprentince for nothing but he always ends up taking her home anyway and she grew to like it. **

**They arrived at her door, and Naruto kissed her goodnight and was about to leave when he felt a soft delicate hand grabbed his wrist. He turned around and found a pair of emerald eyes staring back at him. **

**"Sakura...chan?" he said as he look at her worried face. "What's wrong?" he asked and fully turned around and put her head on his well toned muscled chest.**

**"Naruto..." she whispered, "Please... Tell me what's wrong with you... I want to help you... but if you dont tell me i wont be able to help.. you've been spacing out lately..." she mumbled the last bit, and snuggled closer to him, feeling his warmth, she liked how he was warm.**

**There was silence. And neither liked it...**

**'I shouldnt tell her... I mustn't... What if-' **

**'her feelings for him comes back and leaves me behind?' a dark booming voice cut him off, it sounded venomous to anyone's ears but not to him, he was used to it. 'Isnt that what you were thinking kit?' it said again.**

**Naruto just sighed dumbly, ever since he was able to control the kyuubi's powers, they have been getting on well, well at first they werent as friendly with each other but as time passed the Kyuubi grew more closer to the young yellow haired, he was more open with him now, and he would always give the yellow haired boy good advices when it came to a difficult situations, and would help him on missions on rough times. **

**And the young yellow head respected him and had put his trusts on the fox, and he would take his advice without second thoughts. They were like two souls in one and they make a pretty good team, however the Kyuubi wouldnt admit that, he has his pride as a Tailed beast, but deep within he cared for the boy deeply and respected him. **

**The boy was the first ever jinjuriki to control him to gain his powers and abilities and reach the full maximun level that no other - who contain the kyuubi before him - manage to achieve. No one has ever done that and he was also the first person to befriend him. Even though at first it was all hatred but somehow that idiot yellow head got passed his walls and broke them down. The kyuubi had to admit that the boy was strong, in both physical and mentally, he had guts thats for sure.**

**'But what should I do? I mean, what if the time I stepped foot on the village, with him on my back, she would be there but not for me but for him... Im afraid... Im afraid to lose her... i dont want that... I love her... Id gladly die for her! Give up everything for her! Just for her to be with me! I already got her and i dont want to lose her!... I cant live on without her... Id rather die...' Naruto tried to compose himself he didnt want Sakura to see him cry... her suspicions will only grow and she wont let it slide this time, he knew that she'd find out no matter what.**

**' 'Sigh' really kit, your already thinking of those things? you havent even got him back yet! and you dont even know if your going to win or not! and hey Im not saying that you cant win, hell your even stronger the the 4th, but that so called brother of yours is smart ao it might be an even chance! So just make a decision already!? You only have two options kit... Its not that hard... jeez,its whether tell her and risk losing her or dont tell her and tell her later and then get pummled with her super strength, your choice... but if I were you  
I would pick the first one, Im not risking my ass getting kick and plus, she would probably get mad at you for not telling her, and anyway if you pick the first one there might be a chance that she wont fall for him again... I mean didnt she tell you, she loves you? and that she's over him? Really... do you trust her? Man! she's even worried about your safety! Look at her kit! She's almost crying!...'Sigh' not mimicking that Nara kid, but this is really troublesome you know... and anyway its never late than never... consider my choice kit... I think its for the best...' with that said the Kyuubi vanished from Naruto's head, and everything suddenly turned quiet again.**

**' 'Sigh' Kyuubi's right I have to tell her, sooner or later, maybe... just maybe there is a chance that she will choose me instead of him...' Naruto sighed and look at the pinkette, who was almost crying and was looking back at him, her eyes glistened in the moonlight above them, which made her more beautiful than ever - well to him anyway - and cradled her more while putting his hands on her silky pink hair.**

**"Naru-" Sakura was cut off when she heard him mumble something, but she didnt catch what he said. "Speak a bit louder for me Naruto... I cant hear you..." she whispered as she took his manly hands on her smooth ones.**

**" 'Sigh' I said I-Im going to go on a S-class mission... " he started quietly but Sakura could hear it.**

**"S-class mission?... Naruto dont tell me that thi-" she was cut off mid-sentence when Naruto spoke again.**

**"...to bring him back..." he suddenly finish.**

**At this Sakura tensed, she neednt to know who he was talking about, they both new who he was going to bring back... their raven head teammate, the one who left them in search of power... and Naruto's figure brother... Sasuke Uchiha. **

**"Naruto... i-is someone c-coming with y-you?" Sakura barely asked, and when he nodded no she began to panic, many questions and scenarios suddenly started filling her 'When did they located him? Why didnt they tell me about it? Why is Naruto going on his own? Isnt it too dangerous for him to go alone? What happens when they accidently go too far and kill themselves? No...no... I-I have to speak to shishou about this... Im his teammate aswell I want to go... I dont want to stand on the side lines and watch them getting hurt... i trained these past years to get stonger... so that i wont be a burden to anyone, I want to help...' she determindly thought.**

**"Naruto Im going to speak to shishou about this! Its too dangerous to go alone! I dont want you getting hurt! i dont want to be a burden!" she said eyes full of determination.**

**"No." he flatly said, in reply. "W-what? What do you mean no?! Naru-" she started shouting at him then was interrupted when she felt rough crack lips pressed against her own, it took her a moment later to calm down.**

**"Naruto... Why? Why wont you let me come with you or let anyone go with you?! You should consider other people's feelings as well Naruto!" she shouted at him and started to cry while pounding on his musclar chest.**

**"Because..." he murmured, inhaling deeply. "Because?... Because what Naruto?!" Sakura looked at him tears streaming down her face.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Conclusion?

**Full Summary**

**"No matter what happens Iwill always love you with all my heart, no one will ever replace you...never..." those were the words she said before she broke my heart...before he came back...**

**Now Im living in a world full of wars no peace... no love... only hatred... Now I have become what I didnt want to be... a man with no heart... a man who doesnt know what love is anymore... **

**The same question always comes to my mind...**

**Will I ever love again?**

**Last time on : Broken Heart **

_**"No." he flatly said, in reply. "W-what? What do you mean no?! Naru-" she started shouting at him then was interrupted when she felt rough crack lips pressed against her own, it took her a moment later to calm down.**_

_**"Naruto... Why? Why wont you let me come with you or let anyone go with you?! You should consider other people's feelings as well Naruto!" she shouted at him and started to cry while pounding on his musclar chest.**_

_**"Because..." he murmured, inhaling deeply. "Because?... Because what Naruto?!" Sakura looked at him tears streaming down her face.**_

**Chapter 2 - Conclusion?**

**It was silent. Deadly silent, the night engulfed them as the only noises they could hear were the sounds of Sakura's muffled cries.**

**"Because... I cant let anyone get hurt... I dont want you to get hurt... Its too much to bare... to see anyone hurt...especially to see you get hurt..." he said quietly, while using his thumb to wipe away her tears. "And... And dont think that Im not considering your feelings... about this... because.. because I am... Its just that... I have a feeling that its better this way... thats all..."**

**And before Sakura could ask him something he beat her to it. " I talked to baa-chan about this... It took me ages to persuade her to let me go on my own... of course she denied at first... but a couple of days later she said yes... but on one condition..." **

**"W-what is i-it?" she stopped crying, and stifled a sniff, but her head was rested on his chest, his shirt was now wet due to her tears.**

**" W-we... W-we have to i-imprison h-him..." he said. "W-what do you mean?" she looked up back at him to see that his yellow flocks covering his eyes.**

**"H-he's not allowed to m-move around freely... he h-has to h-have an ANBU guarding him.. at all times... he has to live in a prison cell... until the council can decide when he's able to live normally... baa-chan said that the imprisonment might take about 30 - 50 years... to last.. 30 years is the least... b-but on Sasuke's condition the imprisonement might be ..." Naruto wasnt able to finish cause Sakura did it for him.**

**"till death?" she sadly finished, trying to hold a sniffle.**

**By the tone of her voice, he felt like his heart was already starting to crumble, she couldnt love him again... not after what he's done to the village... not after what he's done to her... no.. it cant be... She cant be in love with him again...**

**'I cant let it happen... I-I know t-that i sound selfish but... I-I c-cant... I cant let her go... It took me a long time to win her heart... I-I was there when he tried to k-kill her... it took me months to put back her heart's shattering pieces... I neglected the orders of the baa-chan, to go on a special mission, just to stay for her... No... I-I c-cant do it.. It hurts too much...' he sadly thought, and by the time he realise that the pink haired beauty was now fast asleep on his chest, lightly clutching his now soaked and stain shirt.**

**He just sighed, and took out the keys from the plant pot that was standing next to the door - he knew where it was because Sakura had told him whereshe usually put it when she goes out or if she left her keys inside and also for him to get inside if she's asleep or doing some kind of one day trip mission - while holding her with one arm, bridal style. Then he opened the door and gently put her down on her bed, tucking her in. **

**And before he left he gave her a peck on the lips, "Goodnight Sakura-hime-chan..." he whispered in her ear which made her shiver and then he sadly walked out of the house leaving her key on the dining table.**

**As Naruto was walking down the silent, dark street, towards his house, he thought of the possibilities that might occur when he brought they're teammate back, IF he can bring him back that is, but as he thought his thoughts were more likely thinking about how the love of his life would react when Sasuke was back.**

**'Oi, kit! What're you worrying about? Im sure that she loves you, otherwise she wouldnt have let you heal her heart when she was heartbroken, especially IF she really LOVES him... so stop nagging! I cant rest while your there having a mental fight! you know that I am INSIDE of you right?' the kyuubi suddenly butted in.**

**'Of course I know you are INSIDE of me! Your SEALED inside of me! For god's sake!' Naruto retaliated. ' But still, I cant help but wonder how she'll react once she sees him...'**

**Kyuubi just sighed. ' She loves you kit, only you, and no one else. End of Story, got that?'**

**' How do you know...for sure?' Naruto hung his head low, looking at the ground as if its the most wonderful thing in the world right now.**

**Kyuubi didnt answer for a couple of minutes, he knew Naruto was right, how DID he know? He just sighed, and was he was about to speak out when Naruto beat him to it.**

**'You dont know...do you... Kyuubi?' he flatly said.**

**' Of course I do! I-I mean didnt she kiss you ON the LIPS?! Isnt that what love is? ' he just stuttered, Kyuubi just stuttered, he really didnt know why he stuttered then, I mean isnt he the legendary NINE-TAILED FOX? he couldnt be stuttering, it must be just a bug... or something...**

**Naruto just sighed.**

**'No Kyuubi... Kissing someone on the lips isnt LOVE, its one of the things that people show AFFECTIONS for each other, when they LIKE each other... its NOT LOVE... its just part of it...'**

**'Y-yeah! I k-knew that! but didnt she say I LOVE YOU, to you?' he retaliated, while stuttering. Again... He really didnt know why he was stuttering, Is he really that hopeless in LOVE? **

**Well it might be, he was never really a big talk about LOVE, all his life he probably was just all HATRED... no one really LOVE him, he was Kyuubi afterall... The most feared NINE-TAILED FOX...**

**' Yes, Kyuubi. She did,' he stopped to take a breather while taking a corner, he was closed to home now.**

**'See I told you!' Kyuubi mentally had a mini celebrations for pulling this act through... he couldnt show Naruto that HE was HOPELESS in LOVE... Naruto would laugh his ass off and go tell everybody. **

**That much he knew.**

**'BUT,' Naruto started again, when Kyuubi heard it his mini celebrations just got bomb out. ' She said it to HIM, as well...' he finally finished, he just barely choked out the words.**

**'You mean...' Kyuubi, trailed off, not wanting to piss this guy off... he was really touchy with the topic of his GIRLFRIEND and the Uchiha brat. Especially if it concerns about their relationship. Plus he might even commit suicide if he said ONE word wrong... he once broke down when he thought that the Haruno girl was dead in one of the mission they got, he almost went berserk! **

**" Sasuke-teme " he whispered his brotherly figure, name into the dark starry night that was heavenly peaceful, only to be replied by the simple hoot of an Owl, hooting in the night with him.**

* * *

**Read and Review! also...**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO! - Masashi Kishimoto-sama does!**


End file.
